the_roleplaying_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Vanessa Ravenclaw
"Succumb, it is inevitable." -Vanessa Background The Early Years Vanessa Ravenclaw is the first born child of the Ravenclaw family. Vanessa was always the favorite child, overshadowing her younger sister Ravenna Ravenclaw. Her affinity for shadow magic drew her parent's liking, them being close associates with Arugal. Her and her sister always had a sisterly rivalry were Vanessa would always win over Ravenna mostly with lies and deceits. She would trick her naive sister into doing things that would later result to her punishment. Vanessa was often cruel with people viewing them as her play things aswell as manipulative. However she able to make good first impressions as not many were aware of her true nature. She and her younger sister were viciously introduced to the curse later as adolescents by a feral worgen. The two girls were found later that night and brought back to their home. Resting as they were, unaware of their misfortune their father drove to his master. He begged Arugal to help his daughters. Arugal presented his servant with an antidote, however the amount was enough to save only one of his children. It is unaware if such decision was easy for the father, choosing between his daugthers. Days after it became apparent that Vanessa's human nature was preserved opposed to her Ravenna were the first signs of her curse gave off the dark years she'd had to endure in the future. Vanessa was successfully cured, she took the potion beeing always in her parent's liking. As time passed, Vanessa and Ravenna wished to know the truth about what happened the night Ravenna was inflicted as it was unrevealed so far. Once the two sisters were told of the truth their reactions were completely different. On the one hand Ravenna felt ashamed, unwanted, different. On the other hand Vanessa was filled with pride as if she was chosen to be pure. All this years she didn't hesitate to express her dislike towards the worgens, few as they were at that time. After Vanessa was cured she decided to return the favor to Arugal by dedicating herself to him, however her true purpose was her thirst for power. Arugal taught Vanessa spells and incantations far more powerful than the ones she already knew. The Apprenticeship Once Vanessa reached a certain age she was entrusted with the family's secret. Learning how her parents were servants of Arugal, and how due to his antidote she was cured did not shock her but merely made her grin. Being tired of leading an "ordinary" life, as ordinary it could be to live in wealth, Vanessa left her household to dedicate herself to Arugal as a form of gratitude, or so she said. It is not sure how she found her way or how far she went before reaching Pyrewood. Maybe luck or maybe the dark mage saw something to his liking, either way Vanessa became his apprentice. Under Arugal's guidance she obtained dark powers. Learning various spells, for dark uses. And studying forbidden books from his library. Years after, when she had finally acquired what she wished for she left. The Chase Vanessa after leaving Arugal returned back to Gilneas. She returned to find out that Ravenna had left Gilneas not long after she left herself and to hear her parents dying words. After the funeral Vanessa was to read her father's testament. She had inherited everything. However there was but one requirement, Vanessa was to retrieve her family's cleric from her sister. The Ravenclaw ring. Now Ravenna being the objective between Vanessa and her inheritance she travelled to Stormwind in search of her, once Vanessa finished her training the walls of Gilneas had fallen. Vanessa started tracing her sister, she managed to adapt well Add link with the city because of her wealth. Once she found out Ravenna she tried to pursue her indirectly from the people she knew. Partially to her own self satisfaction. Vanessa stumbled upon Benjamin Miller a gilnean boy that apparently her sister was quite fond of. Putting the teaching she'd learned to use she seduced the boy drawing information out of him. With an innocent guise Vanessa managed to earn his trust and through him track her sister, while waiting for the right time to steal the relic. That didn't fail to come to Ravenna's notice warning Benjamin about her sister's intentions. Benjamin made clear to Vanessa not to meddle with him anymore once she revealed her true colors. Which resulted to her failure of recapturing the Ravenclaw ring. Vanessa however did not stop there, she persuaded the SI:7's chief to send lower ranking Benjamin and his commander into a dangerous mission in Outlands. It was within Vanessa's knowledge that her sister and the rogues would stumble upon, uniting into one group. Benjamin's captain Charles Lockhart, who accompanied the two was under orders to betray them and retrieve Ravenna's ring. Once Benjamin was away the rogue attempted to steal the ring from the druid, Ravenna. He failed to steal the ring being stopped by the younger rogue, the two broke in a vicious fight. The news came to Vanessa that the ring was yet to come to her possession, after the rogue wounded reported his failure. Vanessa had yet to speak her last words however. Out of spite and seeking vengeance Vanessa arranged for the young rogue, Benjamin, to be tested upon for an antidote to the worgen curse. The worgen was to be sent to King Darius Whitemane at Gilneas, so it happened. The SI:7 agreed to it, and the boy didn't have much of a choice. Category:Characters Category:Human